Not Bothered By A Call
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Voldemort has a new minon, a fantasticly beautful, and well trained young woman, but do his normal rules of not disturbing him apply to her? Bellamort


The Dark Lord walked down the narrow hall; his long cloak billowing behind him, causing the flames on the torches illuminating the walls with an eerie glow, to flicker in his wake. He was going to his bedchamber to get away from his insufferable minions. He had added three new recruits into the fold five days ago; replacing the three he had killed. Two men, brothers, and one woman.

The woman had been his private protégé for almost a year, and she was an incredible witch. Young, deadly, and beautiful. She not only learned his lessons quickly, but she never complained; not even when he threw his toughest spells, and questions at her. She even smiled at the prospect of being challenged.

He arrived at a black door barely visible in the poorly lit area, he tapped his wand three times on it, muttering a few ancient spells as he did so. Some clicks issued and the door swung open with a ominous creak. He stepped into the scarcely furnished room. He walked in rubbing his temples, but before he could get to the bed for some much needed rest, he felt he was being summoned.

"This had better be good or somebody is going to die." He hissed to no one before disapparating.

o0o

Bellatrix Lestrange hated her marital name. She had been married four months ago, to uphold the family honor; still she could not, nor did not, want to get used to her new name. She liked her old name, Black. She sounded more beautiful, and mysteriously deadly with that last name. She said Bellatrix Lestrange grudgingly only when asked, and seldom responded when being addressed as such.

She had just been inducted into the Death Eater circle a few days prior. They were an elite group of purebloods, who believe, in Bellatrix's opinion, a most worthy cause; the incarceration, and total elimination of all muggles, mud-bloods, and filthy blood-traitors. Her, _husband,_ and her brother-in-law had taken the Dark Mark together. She watch, with great distaste, the tears roll down Rodolphus' cheeks when the Dark Lord had penetrated his flesh. Such a pathetic display in her opinion. Bellatrix hadn't so much as flinched when he gave her the Mark. When he was doing so, she had looked up into his eyes. Such a dazzling shade of red. She remember the first time she had ever laid eyes on him, she was instantly captivated. He was charming, powerful, and devilishly intelligent.

She loved him. At first she thought, though she knew this not to be true down in her heart, that she only loved the knowledge, and the power he could give her. She soon stopped lying to herself, though she would never tell her Lord.

Bellatrix was coming back from her first mission. It had been a simple one. She had to go into the nearest muggle town, torture, and kill anyone she wished. She thought this perhaps, not a mission, but a reward for joining his ranks. She smiled to herself at this thought.

Although she was happy, performing the curses had taken a lot out of her. She would report the casualty rate to her Lord in the morning. She walked into her private chambers, she refused to share a bed with her husband. She would be sharing a bed with the one she loved, or she would sleep alone. The house elf was in there, turning down the sheets for the night. Bellatrix waved him off, she took a quick shower, rinsing the blood off of her, then got into bed.

o0o

Voldemort apparated to a baronial manor; he had been there several times for lessons and such, but couldn't fathom what he was being summoned for at this late hour. He walked up the grand driveway, stopping at the stately wooden doors. He knocked twice, but there was no answer. Surely if they summoned him they would open the door for him. He grabbed the silver serpentine knocker, and rapped it against the door. Again no answer, not even a house elf. A sudden, completely unanticipated clenching in his stomach, and his mind started to reel, unpleasant thoughts that made his breath quicken. What if something had happened to her, what if she were severely hurt.

"Why do you care?" He asked himself. "Because she is a valuable asset to my cause." He lied, unlocking the door with a spell, and entering the manor.

o0o

Bellatrix settled down between the cool silk sheets, and the warm emerald comforter. She let out an exhausted breath, and slowly closed her eyes. She saw his face in her head, smiling, a proud look in his eyes, and she formed a smile to match his. She drifted off to sleep with this vision in her mind. Once asleep she started to mumble unintelligible things. She reached out her right hand, and caressed the air. Then suddenly, she clasped her right hand on her left forearm, running her index finger along the length of the ugly mark.

o0o

Voldemort skillfully maneuvered through the manor, ascending the marble stairwell up to the second floor. He walked down the corridor, passing several moving paintings on his way, but they all appeared to be sleeping, which comforted him some, if the occupant of the house had been in distress, or hurt, surely the paintings that were bound to her service would not be sleeping. He got to her bedroom, and was about to knock when he heard mumbling coming from the other side. He leaned in closer to trying to decipher what the person was saying, he instantly recognized Bellatrix's voice. He couldn't hear anyone else, only her. Again his mind started to reel, and the very unpleasant clenching started up again. Maybe she was hurt, but couldn't move, or was to proud to seek assistance. Maybe her damn _husband_, the word was spat in his mind like it would have been if he had said it aloud, had hurt her. This thought seemed unlikely, _he_ could barley touch her with a curse, so there was no way Rodolphus could have, unless he didn't use a wand….

At this last thought he immediately became enraged, if he had laid one hand on her head, he would kill him. He furiously brandished his wand, and unlocked her door. He swept inside quickly, and was met with a relieving sight. Bellatrix lying sound asleep on her bed. He stepped closer to her, almost mesmerized. He looked her over to make sure everything was alright, he noticed how her sleek hair shined in the moonlight that was peeking in from behind the curtains covering the large windows. He noticed the slight rosy tinge gracing her pallid cheeks; making him want to touch her face and feel the warmth emanating from the blush. He reached out his hand, and instantly brought it back, spurning himself for such emotions. As he scanned down her perfect lips, and her delicious looking neck, he saw her right index finger touching the black skull he had branded in her left arm. He smiled slightly, not the least bit bothered that she called him for no reason. He was just glad she was safe. He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard her moan.

He turned again, and placed a frigid hand on her forehead, she shivered slightly and moaned again. Feeling that she wasn't in pain, and clearly not in danger, he turned again. She reached out, but didn't touch him. "My Lord…" She whispered, and he feared he had awoken her.

She rolled and mumbled something again. He reached the door, but before he could turn the handle he heard her whisper, "I love you."

He smiled, and without turning he muttered, "I love you too Bella," and with that he left.

------------------------------

AWWW Fluff, I should really write some agnst, but I'm in a stage of flufflyness. Please, review!


End file.
